User blog:Wachowman/Macho Rap Battles of Wachow Johnny Knoxville vs Evel Knievel
Hello everybody, welcome back to another Macho Rap Battles of Wachow, this is a battle I've supported very openly, so I decided to make it into a Fanmade, I hope you enjoy this battle, tell me in the comments, like, and subscr- wait, it's not YouTube, Notes I will one day I will quit these notes Battle MACHO RAP BATTLES OF WACHOW EVEL KNIEVEL VS JOHNNY KNOXVILLE BEGIN Johnny verse 1 Welcome to Jackass, I'm your host, Johnny Knoxville and I'm here to show, How this Bad Grandpa here actually thinks he can give a good flow. You can't even flow down your bike ramps, you'll just mess up in mid-air, Even Wee-Man can get higher than that, your stunts aren't anything to beware. I've been stung by bees almost until death, rode a rocket that almost broke my neck, You might jump over a little fire, we smash golf carts together until we get wrecked. Our legend is booming, while yours continues to be left in the dark, You facing us will fail worse than trying to jump over some sharks. Knievel verse 1 Are you what they call a Dare Devil, for sticking rockets up your ass? Are you what they call a Dare Devil, for getting your penis stuck in traps? Are you what they call a Dare Devil, for letting someone shit inside your air mask? You couldn't be a Dare Devil, even if you survived my raps! Your time is Dunn, just like Dunn, cause I don't see a Jackass 4, What happened, did you guys lost him then suddenly became a bigger bore? Why don't you try jumping through flames, I make it more extreme by being covered in gas, Hi, I'm Evil Knievel, and welcome to me beating the worlds biggest Jackass. Johnny verse 1 Man, your life was ended by a disease, is that how a Dare Devils supposed to go out? You weren't even allowed to jump the Grand Canyon, you were forced to take another route. Bam, Bam, right in the kisser, throw a basketball at you, right in the kisser, You make people's hearts stop from your tricks, Entertainment and laughter is what I deliver. You had a few movies, that you weren't even in, MTV realized our genius, We shave off each other hair, hit each other in the nuts, hurting other people is your weakness. "Motorcycle Hall of Fame", yeah, that's an 'important' award to show, But If you really are a snake like everyone says, you best stay away from Steve-O. Knievel verse 1 My tricks are different and spectacular, nothing you do has variety, Good sportsmanship and integrity, all you do is hurt society. You don't have the balls to do my stunts, you lost them to all those baskets, You do whatever pops into your head, I do what takes me practice. I've driven over the Deadliest pits, escaped the most horrific devices, I might've not died doing what I love, but they surpass what you call 'righteous'. I'm Knoxing you out Johnny, my raps are harder than Bulls, Cannons, and in between, And when this battle ends, You'll wish this was one of your Deleted Scenes. WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE MACHO RAP BATTLES OF *Cannon Shot* WACHOW Who Won? Johnny Knoxville Evel Knievel Category:Blog posts